


irises & violets

by belivaird_st



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A hot, intimate exchange between Miss Wardwell & Zelda Spellman.





	irises & violets

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot with these two...they are a lot of fun to write!!!

“We must put an end to this,” Zelda Spellman spoke deeply, closing her eyes the moment Sabrina’s teacher, Miss Wardwell, lifted parts of her glossy, fiery red hair to press her mouth and kiss the curve of her neck. Mary snickered against the aunt. Her frail body felt thin and cold and smelled very earthy like ripped bags of potting soil. There were moments like this one, where the teacher seemed so dark and sinister, it would frighten Zelda and catch her off guard.

“Mary,” Zelda continued, taking a step backwards, staring down at the vacuumed motel carpet. She heard the loud huffy breath release from the other woman, frustrated and impatient.

“Do you really want me to stop, Zelda? Why are we even here to begin with? Can you answer me that?” Miss Wardwell spoke with bored irritation. She cocked her head to one side, placing one black nail polished hand on her bony hip. She stared at Zelda Spellman—amused how emotional she was getting. How she kept taking deep breaths and knuckling tears off the corners of her eyes before finally folding her hands together over the bridge of her nose. 

“This is inappropriate,” Zelda began carefully. “You are Sabrina’s _teacher._ ”

“And you are her lovely, high strung, _aunt,_ ” Miss Wardwell mocked. She stepped forward again; holding her hands out. Zelda shyly took them and followed the teacher to one of the twin beds.

Zelda was lying naked panting at the ceiling with Miss Wardwell underneath the blankets eating her out. Zelda spread her folded knees farther apart, gasping breathlessly between moans of pleasure. Mary’s mouth was hot and she was wet. Her tongue poked her quivering clit. Zelda threw the blankets off Miss Wardwell’s bobbing head; gathering some of her sweaty dark locks of hair.

“ _Ohh, Satan!_ ” Zelda moaned out.

Mary pulled out and heaved, “Yes?”

Zelda grew quiet at first and looked confused. Then she found Mary grinning, so she ruptured a weak laugh, not knowing who she was really dealing with. 

They lay on top of each other after lovemaking; Zelda tracing the outline of Mary’s sweaty face with her fingers. Miss Wardwell planting a few small kisses all over the witch’s collarbone with one hand cupping her breast. The aunt smiled a lazy, tight-lipped smile that seemed satisfied enough.

“This needs to end,” The aunt declared once more.

“Does it?” The teacher smirked.

“ _No_.” Zelda’s face crumpled and her body rumbled with laughter, making Miss Wardwell crack up and join right along with her.


End file.
